panasonicfandomcom-20200213-history
CF-U1 Ultra
Standard specifications and features Durability Features * MIL-STD-810G certified (6' drop, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity, salt, fog) * MIL-STD-461F certified (requires special model) * IP65 certified sealed all-weather design * UL1604 class I, division 2, groups ABCD certified model * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer * Removable reinforced flex-connect SSD3 * Pivoting hand strap * Reinforced locking port covers Software * Genuine Windows® 7 Professional * Panasonic Utilities, Recovery DVD CPU * Intel® Atom™ Processor Z530 (1.60GHz, 512KB L2 cache, 533MHz FSB) = Storage and Memory * 2GB SDRAM (DDR2) * 64GB removable reinforced flex-connect SSD Display * 5.6" widescreen WSVGA touchscreen LED 1024 x 600 * TransflectivePlus sunlight-viewable display – 2-6000 nit (depending on lighting conditions and settings)6 – AR, AG and circular polarizer – Ambient light sensor * Intel® SCH (GMA 500 video controller) max. 256MB UMA VRAM * External video support up to 1280 x 768 at 16 million colors * Intel® high-definition audio compliant * Integrated speaker * Keyboard volume and mute controls Keyboard & Input * Touchscreen * Integrated stylus holder (x 2) * Backlit 61-key with Windows® key and keyboard lock * Optional backlit 29-key numeric keypad with large buttons including navigation, Windows® and keyboard lock buttons * Zoom (in/out) and scroll (up/down) buttons * 4 user-defined programmable buttons Expansion Slots * SD card (SDHC) * Optional magnetic stripe reader (with mini-dock) * Optional SmartCard reader (with mini-dock) Interface * Docking connector Dedicated: 19-pin * Headphones/speaker: Mini-jack stereo * Microphone/line in: Mini-jack stereo * USB 2.0 (x 1): 4-pin * Optional Ethernet (RJ-45): With mini-dock * Optional serial: With mini-dock Wireless * Optional integrated Gobi™2000 3G mobile broadband * Intel® Wireless Wi-Fi Link 5100 802.11a/b/g/draft-n * Bluetooth® v2.1 + EDR (Class 1) * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES * Slide on/off switch Power Supply * Twin hot-swappable Li-Ion battery packs (7.2V, 2900mAh each) * Battery operation: 9 hours * Battery charging time: 5.5 hours off, 5.5 hours on * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz Power Management * Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slots (x 2) * Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS * Optional fingerprint reader * Optional SmartCard reader (with mini-dock) Integrated Features * Package 1: Base model * Package 2: Camera * Package 3: Gobi2000, barcode reader * Package 4: Gobi2000, camera * Package 5: Gobi2000, camera, GPS * Package 6: Gobi2000, camera, GPS, dual pass, barcode reader * Camera = 2MP camera with auto focus and dual LED light * Barcode Reader = Choice of 1D laser or 2D imager (1D and 2D capable) * GPS = GPS receiver (DGPS enabled) * Dual Pass = Dual pass-through connectors (for external antenna) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 5.9"(L) x 7.2"(W) x 2.2"(H) * 2.3 lbs. (with strap and both batteries) Integrated Options * Numeric keypad with large buttons including navigation * Fingerprint reader Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA1633AM * Lithium Ion Battery Pack CF-VZSU53AW * 4-Bay Battery Charger CF-VCBU11U * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car Adapter 120W Mounting Bracket CF-LNDBRK120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 90W MIL-STD CF-LNDMLDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 80W CF-LNDDC80 * LIND Shutdown Timer CF-LNDLPT * InfoCase U1 Holster TBCU1HSTR-P * InfoCase U1 Harness TBCU1HRNS-P * InfoCase U1 Harness Clear Cover TBCU1CLRCVR-P * InfoCase U1 Strap TBCU1MSTP-P * InfoCase U1/H1 Battery Pouch TBCU1BPCH-P * LaCie External USB Multi Drive TT-DVDRW8XL91U * Desktop Cradle/Spare 2-Bay Battery Charger CF-VEBU11BU * Mag Stripe Reader Mini-dock CF-VCRU11U * Serial/LAN/SmartCard Mini-dock CF-VEBU12U * Serial/LAN/USB Micro-dock CF-MPU11UTT * Personal Identification Mini-dock (PIMD)11 Project Driven * Havis Vehicle Dock – no pass-through DS-PAN-301 – dual pass-through DS-PAN-301-2 – no electronics DS-PAN-302 * Touchscreen Replacement Stylus CF-VNP003U * Tether CF-VNT002U * 5.6" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF12U Source http://www.dbk.com/pdf/PanasonicToughbookU1Ultra.pdf